Slumalian PenGaul
PenGaul or Southwest Slumolia was formerly part of Slumolia. It was formed to restore peace within the state. History Lord Swiss Ninja heard about the state of Slumolia. He heard about the poverty and the terrible government that Slumolia had. Lord Swiss Ninja decided to invade Slumolia and restore order within the State. He sent the military from all around the UCSN to invade Slumolia. they began to invade in the Area of Southwest Slumolia. They soon had control of all of soutnwest slumolia, but when they tried to invade the capital, known as The Slums, they were outnumbered. Lord Swiss Ninja already made an order to have soldiers occupy Southwest Slumolia. When the soldiers retreated from The Slums, they still had a good hold on Southwest Slumolia. Lord Swiss Ninja provided money for the people of Southwest Slumolia, but it wasn't enough to fix the whole state. Swiss Ninja brought penguins to rebuild the run down houses and filled them with the former Hobos, and Swiss Ninja brought food from Celtica to feed everyone. He brought agriculture to the land, and things were starting to look up. Swiss Ninja's money did not solve everything. The inhabitants of Southwest Slumolia needed to earn money for a living, but there was no money. Lord Swiss Ninja set up an airport to bring tourists to the city, and he also made resteraunts, Hotels, Museums, Resorts, and parks to attract tourists and bring money to the people. Lord Swiss Ninja is a hero and is considered to be a King in Southwest Slumolia, but it is ruled with the help of UnitedTerra. Lord Swiss Ninja taught the evil penguins to be good and the state is much different than it used to be. Weirdly, Ninjinian agreed of this and allowed Lord Swiss Ninja to continue the concept. However, TerraMount and the Terra Federation disapproved, and recently declared war on the UCSN. Swiss Ninja Renamed the place PenGaul. He sent soldiers to stop uprising, and tried to convince them that PenGaul can be better than Slumolia. However, as Fred so beautifully put it: Changing the name of Southwest Slumolia to PenGaul disrespects the name of Slumolia by removing the word "Slumolia" from the name. All Slumolian Str00dels dislike the disrespect of their homeland's name. Thus, no Slumolian Str00dels will like the change of SW Slumolia's name. All Slumolian Str00dels fight against that which they dislike. Thus, the Slumolian Str00dels will fight against this change of name. It wasn't until Novenber 2009 when Swiss Ninja decided to withdrawl his troops. He decided that things were doing well and that his men weren't needed. However, Now that PenGaul is now part of Slumolia again, the area is still called Slumolian PenGaul. Swiss Ninja's culture had greatly influenced the area, and it never left either. Cities *New Slumolia City *Slum Slum City *Slumtopia There are many other normal villages and cities in Southwest Slumolia. Revolt However, the Str00dels of SW Slumolia are beginning to revolt. They have already begun to petition their conquerer and have begun to protest in the streets. The non-TaliBEAN Str00dels are also starting to protest. They state they have had freedoms as Str00dels they've never experienced before. War may be around the corner, Osama BEAN Larken is already preparing to declare war. Airport The Slumolia Airport is located in the city of New Slumolia. It has busses and taxi's that can transport anywhere in the city. Category:UCSN Category:Places